nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kardokk Clanless
One of the Gunner's under Captain Boa, Kardokk is the crew's resident monster, often displaying a callous disregard for life and a near constant demand for violent action and bloody mayhem. Despite her sanguine desires, she is a die-hard loyalist to her captain and crew. Basic Information Name: 'Kardokk Clanless '''Age: '''43 '''Sex: '''Female '''Height: '''8'1" '''Species: 'Onibakto '''Home Planet: '''Oni-Major '''Job: '''Gunner '''Creator: Matagy Arsenal: ''' * Two Vibro-axes - vibrates at resonance frequency of target to keenly slice. Usually requires a handful of strikes to accurately discover said frequency, but once located it can be locked in by the user. '''Inventory: * Ruined set of Onibakto Espionage Pattern Light Power Armour - non-functional and in dire need of repair before it can be anything other than a wall decoration again. Personality {Strong || Short Tempered || Fiery || Quick to Action || Dangerous || Bold || Brave || Arrogant || Fun Loving || Stupid} Kardokk is a proper berserker in all forms. Physically she is strong, but not slow. Long limbs, but not awkward. Brave, but not eager to die. She sees life like most Onibakto do, in a series of battles, everything is conflict, even when it looks peaceful. She's quick to anger, but easily placated by allies if they are careful or can distract her. Her military training will pop up from time to time, with infrequent, but often impressive acts of intense discipline or needle precise application military strategy. More often though, she will be an angry brute who loves to make a big mess. Strengths * Physically, Kardokk is a thinner example of an Onibakto, but still by the galactic standard, this makes her large and dangerously strong. * Like all Onibakto, Kardokk is a fully trained soldier. Her specialty was Berserker, which is a branch of Onibakto Espionage Corps, as such she is astonishingly good getting undetected into places she can do the most damage. * Onibakto physiology grants her a great deal of physical advantages, including some organ redundancy, above average healing rate, and a natural tendency towards level headed status in combat scenarios ((This is less true in Kardokk's case, since she is a berserker)). * Kardokk, as a berserker, uses Combat Stimulants which remove her ability to feel pain, increase mental and physical reaction times, removes mental restraints on strength (allowing one to push their muscles to true limits, at the cost of damaging them), increase to rage center of the brain, with a decrease to inhibitions, and as an added bonus, induces a minor euphoric state. * She has figured out how to make the combat stimulants, and in doing so, has become an amateur bio-chemist. It is not recommended anyone ever trust her credentials here. Weaknesses * Beyond her military training, Kardokk has no formal education. She can read/ speak basic, but is pretty dense all things considered, and is practically a lost cause learning anything not combat related. * Kardokk is addicted to her stimulants, and the longer she goes without a dose, the more irritable, low energy, and irrational she becomes. She will only resist the urge for so long, which may be a problem if the crew experiences a combat dry spell. * When the stims where off, Kardokk becomes extremely low energy and easy to manipulate. A sort of "burn out" effect takes hold, and her mental faculties nearly plummet. Diseases/Disorders * Combat Stimulant Addiction Backstory With the fall of the Onibakto empire, the sight of kindreds working as mercenaries across the galaxy became common place. One such kindred, the Rantzorr kindred born of Oni-Major, based upon Maya, made a name for itself for their daring and boldness, as well as excessive violence. The Rantzorr kindred was one of few willing to use the distasteful specialist role of berserkers, this one being the kindred member Kardokk. She took well to the stims at first, able to properly judge when and where to unleash herself for maximum effect. However as the Kindred Chief was becoming blinded by success, he failed to notice his daughter would berserk more often, with less provocation, and with even less need, to much more harrowing and disastrous results. It was plain to anyone not ignoring the issue, Kardokk was getting addicted. Her brother and his mate, fellow espionage specialists, did notice. More than a few missions that could have been unmitigated successes were nearly ruined by Kardokk's blood-lust and excessive violence. One close call too many, and eventually a confrontation broke out. The mate, having joined the kindred through breeding contract with Kardokk's brother, exploded on Kardokk when the berserker's rage had nearly gotten them all killed again. Alas, antagonizing a berserker on stims is not a smart move at all, and things grew heated and ended bloody, as Kardokk had killed her brother's mate. Her brother did not respond well, also acted foolishly in the heat of the moment, and so now Kardokk had killed two Kindred members while berserking. Such a crime in Onibakto society was massive, to slay kindred members was the foulest of deeds and bore the harshest of punishments. Kardokk was banished from her kindred, banished from Onibakto territories, black listed among the Kindreds and clans, and left to fend for herself, isolation from family, race, and culture. A true and painful erasure, the worst punishment an Onibakto can receive. A lone Onibakto is typically the worst kind of death sentence, to starve and die alone hold little chance to join the gods above. Kardokk was unwilling to meet such a depressing end, and the gods above seemed to hear her determination to survive, presenting her an opportunity; piracy. For an Onibakto, it was a perfect career! A chance at great fortune, great violence, and due to the usual disregard for law, few if any would even understand the crime that brought her aboard the ship in the first place! It was perfect! Or would be, at least, if the ship she wound up on had any better accommodations that an old shipping container. At least she was a crew-mate? Kardokk has distinguished herself among the crew as a professional in all things violent. She did eventually earn a proper room. Kardokk has recently had her use of her combat drugs restricted to Boa's permission only. Furthermore, Boa has made it clear he watches Kardokk now, over fears she may injure or attack a fellow crew-mate. Thus far, she has held strong to her promise to never raise a hand against the crew. ' Trivia' * Though rare among the Kindreds, Kardokk and her former kindred were rooted onto a world. As a result of her kindred's odd choice of not being nomadic, she had picked up a strong accent from her former world. * Kardokk has a bizarre appreciation for anything fuzzy, which seems to have a powerful calming effect on her. Category:Crew Member Category:Character Category:Gunner Category:Onibakto